


Reminiscent

by Eve_Ninomiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ninomiya/pseuds/Eve_Ninomiya





	Reminiscent

3.  
在那次意外之吻后，每次回忆起二宫唇的触感，还有令他着迷的柑橘味，都会用手抚摸自己的唇发呆，在脑内循环二宫在吻他之前喊的那句「樱井桑…」时不时浮现出吻后二宫用湿漉漉的眼神望他。弄得他心像是被羽毛掠过一样，痒痒的。  
内心一直告诉他「占有他。」

这两天，樱井都会准时坐在酒吧等着二宫，但二宫像是躲避他一样，一直没有出现。樱井一阵烦躁，独自喝完就默默走回家。

第三天，达到烦躁的顶峰。樱井已经连续喝了好几杯不加冰的威士忌。试图用这种方法让自己的内心麻痹，不再去想那个可望而不可即的人。

在喝的酩酊大醉时，樱井又闻到那熟悉的柑橘味，以为自己出幻觉。但这种柑橘味离自己越来越近，模糊中，感觉有一个人拍着自己的肩

「醒醒，醒醒。」二宫凑近查看樱井的情况。

听到声音，一样的熟悉，但是不敢确认，怕自己空欢喜一场「是二宫桑吗？不对，不可能是他。」樱井干笑一声。

「是我，你看清楚点。」二宫用手将樱井的脑袋摆到自己面前，正视自己。

樱井睁开眼睛看到自己日思夜想的人「啊…二宫桑，好久不见。」

「你这么喝成这样？」二宫有些担心。

「我…」还没等樱井说完，二宫却抢先「算了，这件事以后再说，我送你回家吧。」

「不要…」樱井说「我妻子看我喝成这样肯定要说我了，你把我送到附近的酒店吧。」

「行。」二宫应下，露出不易察觉的微笑，但立马收回，转身去扶樱井。

一进入酒店房间，樱井将二宫推到墙前，用一只手将二宫的双手手固定住，直直的看着他，吻了上去，比上次的吻更加粗暴，富有掠夺性。浓烈的苦杏仁的信息素充斥在二宫的周围，仿佛宣泄着不满。

「我最近几天觉得自己很奇怪，在不经意间会想起你的一眸一笑。我原来平静的生活因你而改变。你知道吗，最近几天你没有来，我的乱糟糟的，后来明白，我其实是在思念你。我以为我疯了，但再次见到你，我坚定自己的想法。」樱井说。

二宫听到这些话，将头撇过去「你…你喝醉了…」

[不，我没有，在这件事上我保持着理性。]樱井强行将二宫的头转过来「其实总结成一句话…」樱井停顿了下，转换成温柔而坚定的眼神「我喜欢你，你愿意吗？」

二宫低着头沉默，樱井以为自己表白失败，准备失落的放开他，但二宫趁樱井不注意，回吻上去，当作回应樱井的问题。

两人边吻边到床边，互相帮对方脱外套，将这碍事的东西扔到一旁，继续忘情的湿吻。躺倒柔软的大床上，樱井顺着往下吻，边吻边把二宫的衬衣解开，动作行云流水。吻到乳首时，还十分腹黑的玩弄，用舌头在周围打圈圈。

「唔…好痒。」二宫被这样的挑逗而发抖。

樱井抬起头，往二宫的耳朵小声带有邪笑地说「等会有你受的。」说完，轻轻咬了下二宫的耳垂，二宫的耳朵瞬间红了。看到这样的二宫，樱井笑笑，继续下去。白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，似乎在诱惑着樱井，在上面留下自己的痕迹。

「嘶…」二宫倒吸一口凉气。痕迹在皮肤的衬托下显得刺眼。

听到二宫的声音，樱井轻吻痕迹周围，像是在安抚他。

二宫已急不可耐的脱下裤子，一只腿时不时磨蹭樱井，表达自己想要的欲望。但见樱井迟迟没有下一步的动作，自己上手将樱井的裤子褪下，上下撸动他的欲望，没撸几下，用口包裹下半身

「嗯…」樱井舒服的闷哼一声。不得不说，二宫很懂得如何服侍人，不到一会，就射在二宫的嘴中。刚射进去的时候，二宫差点吐出来，但是最后还是咽下去。

二宫自己翻了个身，他的下体已经润滑好，等待进入。

「倒是蛮主动。」樱井轻笑。接着吻着二宫的后背，用下体蹭着已经迫不及待的穴口。二宫扭动着腰，用软糯的声音说「想要。」

「好。」樱井在二宫的耳边说。

一个挺进，顺利进入。慢慢做抽插运动，随着抽插速度加快，二宫的娇喘的声音越来越大，碰到他的敏感点「啊…那里不行…唔…」但樱井就会刻意碾压到，让二宫又气又羞，但只能毫不羞耻的叫出来。

两人的信息素的味道越来越浓，苦杏仁混着柑橘味刺激着樱井，加快抽插速度。快到二宫的生殖腔，二宫带着哭腔说「啊…那…那里不能进去…唔。」樱井乖乖照做，最后没有射在里面。

一番云雨过后，两人躺在床上，二宫在樱井的胸上打圈圈「一直没问你的名字…」

「樱井翔，叫我sho就好。」樱井自我介绍。  
「那你在哪工作？」二宫问。

「山本实业，怎么突然问这个。」

「没有，我只是很好奇。」二宫笑笑。

「我能六你的联系方式吗？可以约你吃饭。」樱井问。

「当然。」二宫拿起旁边的留言条和笔，在上面写了自己的电话号码，递给樱井。  
4.  
在环境雅致的别墅区，二宫在和自己的朋友野子喝着下午茶。两人十分端庄的拿起茶杯喝起红茶

「做过了吗？」野子将茶杯放下，拿起一块司康饼抹上果酱。

「做过一次，活还挺好的。」二宫点燃一支烟，慢悠悠地说。

「你看人挺准的。」野子挑眉。

「那是自然。」二宫毫不客气收下这个夸奖「本来想主动出击，没想到自动送上门。」

「玩一夜情还是长久的？」野子问。

「看他的样子，可以玩玩长久的。」二宫深吸一口烟「但是，不可能如此轻易得到我的心。动心了，可不好了。」二宫轻笑，将烟靠在烟灰缸上，看着袅袅升起的白烟「一切…慢慢来才好玩。」

这是在室内候命的管家敲了两下门，二宫停止这个话题，将烟熄灭，清了清嗓子「请进。」

「夫人，先生回来了。」还没等管家说完，达蒙•琼斯就站在管家身后。

「先生…」管家看到琼斯，毕恭毕敬鞠了一躬，后退。

「原来是山本夫人，许久未见。」琼斯虽然是外国人，但基本礼仪还是有的。

「我丈夫的公司承蒙您的关照。野子客套地回应。几秒钟的沉默，野子看看琼斯，再看看二宫，说「琼斯先生我还有事，就不打扰你们了。」说完收拾下包往外走。

「好，有空的话多来陪陪和也，我常年在国外，陪不了他。」琼斯说。

「一定。」野子笑着点头，又看了眼二宫。二宫立马领会意思「我去送送你吧。」  
说完，亲密拉起野子的手往外走。  
「琼斯先生可能要问你点问题，你小心点。」野子在二宫耳边小声地说。

「真的吗？」二宫很大声的说，像是闺蜜听到什么八卦的样子，但接着用哑语说「知道了。」

野子不得不佩服二宫的演技，在家里当富太太太委屈他了。

临走前，二宫在拥抱野子时，小声地对他说「你们公司有一个叫樱井翔，就是我看上的人，你可以去查查，再说我的眼光好不好。」接着用不舍的表情看着野子，目送她远去。

在车上，野子跟管家说「帮我查一个人，公司里名叫樱井翔的人。别让其他人知道。」

「明白。」管家应下。


End file.
